


Sephiroth meetings

by Control team Employee Eugene (Foxy_Fox), Foxy_Fox



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: And I'm sorry calm Red is in this-, But it's not supposed too-, Eugene is just mentioned but to me he's still a character-, Gen, I'm sorry there's a tag for Eugene, No beta read we die like a hungover Netzach, Red is here to stay! For like one chapter-, Spoilers, This doesn't make any sense, fanfiction logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Control%20team%20Employee%20Eugene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox
Summary: The Sephiroth meeting was pretty normal well until they realised someone was missing.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sephirah's meeting gone wrong W.I.P](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562307) by [Realfairygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Realfairygirl). 



> I'm not going to be adding ships because I do want to focus on the sephiroth.

The sephiroth meeting was going as they all expected, Chesed was drinking his coffee, Netzach was asleep with his head planted onto the table however, there was one person who was missing.

"Has anyone seen Angela?" Hod piped up causing most of the other Sephiroth to turn and look at her, Yesod elbowing Netzach to get him to wake up.

”She said she was coming” Chesed answered, taking another sip of coffee.

”Should one of us go look for her?” Malkuth asked, looking up from the notebook she was writing in earlier.

"Netzach, since you insist on not participating in this meeting how about you go?" Yesod inquired staring into the eyes of the exhausted man sitting beside him.

"Can't someone else do it?" Netzach asked his head finding it's way back onto the table.

"You seem desperate to not participate in this meeting, so you can see what is keeping Angela" Yesod's response was simple and Netzach knew there was no arguing with him, so Netzach heaved himself off of his chair and stumbled out of the room, he muttered in slight annoyance to himself before he began searching for the room Angela was probably in, the manager's office.

Despite working as a Sepiroph for ten years, he never did set foot in the manager's office, however, once pushing the door open, the office came into view for the first time, the office itself was pretty clean, the only reason Netzach could fathom at the moment was because of Angela, it had a chair, a desk and a few monitors sitting at the end of the room.

A cactus was placed on the desk along with a bunch of papers with abnormality names on them, one of which was in Netzach's department, Blue Star, it wasn't a very big problem for the facility until it escaped, it suited Netzach as it meant less death in this hell of a place, however, despite everything that was in the office, Angela was not one of them, great. Sighing about having to keep looking for her, Netzach dragged himself out of the office and down the hall, continuing his reluctant search for her.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to write another chapter (or write at all for that matter) I have motivation issues and also tend to procrastinate as well, but I hope you enjoy this anyways.

Netzach pulled his feet out of the office, a migraine beginning to form. For once, he wished he hadn't drunk all of his alcohol before the meeting began, that way he wouldn't have gotten a headache as bad as he had now. He didn't care to think about it though, he'd be getting a lecture about his drinking habits again when he got back, whether it be from Angela if he eventually found her, Yesod or Tiphereth. He knew if he took to long someone would come looking for him, so it was better to at least try to look for her. It's not like he had anything better to do.

"Hello Netzach" Netzach wirlled his head around, the manger staring back at him. Oh, it was X. Strange he wasn't in his office like usual. 

"Hey, didn't expect to see you outside your office" Netzach replied, the migraine continuing to worsen with each passing second, he hoped whatever X wanted to talk about wouldn't take too long, he didn't want a lecture and he needed to find Angela, doing the latter would mean avoiding the former.

"I can't find Angela" It was rare to hear the manager talk so much.

"I was looking for her"

"You were? Why?"

"We had a meeting, Yesod wanted me to look." X nodded at Netzach's reply, seeming distracted for a moment before he came back to reality.

"Do you mind if I look with you?"

"If the abnormalities escape and employees die-"

"I'll take all the blame G- Netzach, I promise." G? Whatever, probably just a slip of the tongue.

"Fine, it's not like I had much of a choice finding Angela anyway." 

X gave a small nod, walking ahead, Netzach followed him, in an immediately sluggish manner, that migraine wasn't helping matters.

"So, why are you looking for Angela anyway?"

"I haven't seen her all day, normally I see her each morning"

"Oh really? She hasn't shown up at the meeting we have either."

"Something's wrong." 

"Couldn't she just be dealing with an employee?"

"She wouldn't miss a meeting just to scold an employee" X seemed pretty certain, Netzach guessed he just knew her well, it had almost been fifty days anyway.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it" The two walked in silence for a good while, surprisingly, it was an awkward silence, but more a calm silence. Netzach didn't even think calm silences existed for him.

"Hmm? Odd to see a sephiroth and the manger walking together" 

"Hello miss Red" X and Netzach turned around, a familiar red-cloaked figure leaned against the wall behind them, had she been following them? Netzach didn't really care to know.

"You said you were looking for Angela right?"

"That is true"

"Well, last I checked, she was down in Azulith, no idea why though."

"Oh really? Thanks" Netzach began to walk away-

"How do you know?" And then the manager decided to disbelieve. Damn it.

"I was down there myself, I've been told by Eugene to start going on walks to calm myself down, seems to have helped a bit."

"Alright, thank you miss Red"

"Yeah, thanks"

"No problem, also, just call me Red, alright Ayin?" Ayin? Is that X's real name?

"Alright" X gave a small nod before walking off, Red remained in place though.

"Not going with him Netzach?"

"Why'd you call him Ayin?"

"Oh, so you don't remember yet, do you?"

"Remember what?" Why is Red acting so weird today? Normally she'd be screaming her lungs out at everyone, but she's relatively calm today, things are really weird today.

"Don't worry about it, see you around. Giovani" Giovani? Netzach didn't have enough time to ask her what she meant before Red ran off, leaving Netzach behind more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've set a little task for myself, don't write anymore books until I get out more chapters of my W.I.Ps so far, it's apparently started working.


End file.
